


Derek's Bad Day

by JaysRubberDuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek Deserves Nice Things, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaysRubberDuck/pseuds/JaysRubberDuck
Summary: For the Prompt: Standing quietly together in the kitchen after long, exhausting days, leaning into each other for support, breathing in the smell of home, fingers carding through hair and stroking down spines, until they feel like they can relax and smile properly again.





	

Derek was having the worst day of his adult life. First he woke up too late to kiss Stiles before he had left for work. Next he forgot his lunch in the fridge, he was really looking forward to it too, it had leftover lasagna that Stiles had made the previous night. These two things would have been fine if he didn’t also miss his bus and then have to wait for the next one, which made him late for his meeting. 

The meeting didn’t go well, and wouldn’t have even if he had been on time. Somehow the company they were meeting with thought that Derek’s company was going to pay for all the expenses of the employees and for the building materials while still splitting the profits fifty fifty. Absolutely not. Then during lunch he spilt his cold coffee he forgot to drink in the morning all over himself. After that it was just a normal Friday; the bus was packed the entire time which meant there were scents draping all over him wreaking havoc on his senses. 

When he got home Stiles still was not back yet, which was just the cherry on the fucking cake. He had looked forward to seeing him and just getting a hug. Derek just needed some physical contact from his mate to get through the rest of the day. Instead he stomped towards the shower. While he was in there he heard Stiles come home, so he rushed through the rest of his wash and quickly got out. 

Stiles came in the bathroom ran a hand over Derek's shoulders and went to take a shower himself. They both agreed it was important that if they felt like that had interacted, or touched, too many people during the day they would shower before comforting. Derek went to their bedroom to get dressed. He wanted to be comfortable and get as much as Stiles’s scent on him as quickly as possible to he forwent a shirt. He hoped Stiles would do the same. 

For the hundredth time it seemed like Stiles could read his mind because he didn’t even open his shirt drawer and got into some sweats before crawling on top of their bed with him. Derek rolled them over so Stiles was on top of him. Then he started running his hands through his hair and over his back. It was so suddenly calming to Derek he shivered. 

Stiles started licking and nipping his neck realizing that Derek clearly had a rotten day. He trailed his fingers in random patterns on Derek’s pec. They weren’t actions meant to start anything. They were just to remind him that he was there and to get his scent onto him quicker. 

Derek sighed. This right here. This was home. This was safety. This was his reset button. Here was his mate, his everything.


End file.
